The present disclosure relates to video recording apparatuses capable of recording a plurality of video data at the same time.
In recent years, apparatuses are becoming common, which record materials such as audio and video data as files in randomly accessible recording media such as optical disks and semiconductor memories. For example, broadcast stations and video production companies edit video images using editing apparatuses including such recording media.
On the other hand, with wide spread of network technologies, techniques have been suggested, which transmit, record, reproduce, and edit recorded audio and video data files, while improving the convenience of the entire operation of video production.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-303594 shows a recording apparatus for recording and transmitting video clip data and proxy AV data with low resolution. The video clip data and the proxy AV data with the low resolution are supplied to the recording apparatus. The recording apparatus performs streaming reproduction of the supplied proxy AV data as live video images, applies essence marks as meta data in certain positions of the proxy AV data, and records a meta data file. This reduces the time for editing video materials.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-156808 shows a transmission section for dividing image data into a plurality of scenes and transmitting the divided image data. The transmission section transmits priority scenes in preference to non-priority scenes. This efficiently transfers important priority scenes.